And I Will Never Stop Loving You
by AimlessWanderer0428
Summary: SEQUEL to THE SECRET THEY LIVED WITH. Draco struggles to cope with his feelings for Hermione as he begins his new, and arranged marriage to Astoria Greengrass. After finally deciding to make his best attempt at a happy marriage, Draco tries to forget his past and create a new life with Astoria, but can a love like the one he has for Hermione ever truly die?
1. Chapter 1 - After The Wedding

Draco lay in bed, staring at the small patches of light on the ceiling. The sun had been up for hours, but Draco had drawn thick curtains over his windows, blocking all but the small rays that seeped through along the edges of the cloth. He sighed. Closing his eyes, Draco rolled back over onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door, but Draco didn't move.

"Draco?" Came a gentle voice as the door cracked open.

Draco didn't answer, and after a moment, he felt the mattress sink in a little beside him as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her hand was warm and comforting as she ran it gently over his bare shoulders.

"Is there nothing I can do?" She spoke in a soft and soothing voice.

Draco rolled over, and looked up at Astoria. The sunlight that drifted in bathed part of her face in the warm afternoon rays. Her eyes looked down on him, a beautiful green, and Draco noticed for the first time that they had little flecks of gold in them. Astoria brushed Draco's hair out of his face, and gave him a look of genuine concern.

"I'm sorry." Draco sighed. He sat up, and leaned back against the headboard. They were sitting in the master bedroom of the beautiful mansion that was now their home. More modest than Draco's childhood home, but much more inviting and just as elegant.

"I'm just worried about you Draco," Astoria said. "You've been in bed for days, you should really stretch your legs." She stood up, and took hold of Draco's hand in both of hers, giving it a gentle tug. "Let's go outside for a bit, get some fresh air. It'll do you some good."

Draco resigned, and stood as well. He knew it wasn't fair to argue with her about it. She was being so patient with him. Astoria pulled a shirt from the closet and handed it to Draco. Together they walked down the halls of their home, and out into the garden. Though the afternoon was coming to a close, the sun was still warm on their skin, as they made their way to a small garden setting, where they sat, looking out over the waters of their small pond. After a moment, Astoria spoke.

"I know that you're still in pain." She said tentatively. "I understand that this is very hard for you. I wish you would let me help you." She glanced over at him. He was looking out over the water, his face expressionless. "I know we don't love each other," She began again. "but we are to spend the rest of our lives together. We should at least be able to be friends."

"We are friends." Draco responded, though he still didn't look at her.

"We need to be open with one another." Astoria pressed, though the tone of her voice was nothing but kind and patient. "Who can you trust better than your wife? Who will care more about your comfort and happiness? We live together. We see each other every day. I would much rather see you happy."

At this Draco turned to look at her. "I'm sorry." He said again. "I know this isn't fair to you, you're right." Draco had no strength in his body to argue. In his heart he knew she was right anyway. She was his companion now. He could either choose to live as strangers with her, or allow her to be his ally, and his friend. More than anything right now, he needed a friend.

They sat until the sun fell behind the edges of the mansion, casting them in the cool shadow of the evening. Neither spoke, though Astoria did take Draco's hand gently in hers, patting it softly with the other. She didn't expect Draco to talk to her just yet. She knew he was lost in thoughts of the love he was forced to give up.

That evening, they sat in the parlor. Astoria had finally gotten Draco to eat something. Possibly the first proper meal he'd had since their wedding feast four nights ago, though thinking back on it, she wasn't sure he really ate much then either. A fire crackled before them, as she passed him a glass of wine. Draco took it, and sipped.

"Will you tell me about her?" Astoria asked, as she took a seat in the armchair next to the couch where Draco sat.

He looked at her, a little startled. "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"I don't know." She responded. "Everything. She must be pretty spectacular to effect the great Draco Malfoy like this." She gave a small laugh, and was pleased to see the corners of Draco's mouth twitch. Almost a smile.

"She's amazing." Draco said. "The best friend I've ever had." A smile spread across his face as he spoke.

"She must be very beautiful." Astoria said.

"She's perfect. I've never seen her equal." Draco paused, glancing at the woman he had just married, but she was smiling, clearly not offended by his words.

"Tell me more." She insisted, re-adjusting herself in her armchair so that she could tuck her feet underneath her. She seemed genuinely interested.

"She's smart. The best in my year at Hogwarts. Far more clever than me, that's for sure."

"So she went to Hogwarts with you." Astoria racked her brain, trying to remember anyone she saw in Draco's company while they were at school. "And you've said before, that you were childhood friends?"

Draco nodded, taking another sip of his wine.

"Won't you tell me who this brilliant woman is, who has you so captivated?" Astoria laughed.

Astoria was two years younger than Draco, and had paid him little attention at school. He was in the same year as her sister, though she was sure Daphne was far from the top of her class, and the only other girl she'd seen him with was a girl by the name of Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was the other match Draco's parents had considered for his marriage, and Astoria was certain that if this was the girl Draco was in love with, surely he would have insisted on wedding her.

Draco gave a small, sad laugh. "I don't think I should." He said. "It would be a terrible rumor to get out."

"Draco," Astoria said, "I'm your wife. Your secrets are mine." She stood from her chair and moved over to sit on the couch with him, taking his hand in hers as she faced him. "I would never tell a soul. I promise."

Draco laughed again, and shook his head. "You won't like it." He said. "You'll think it horribly inappropriate."

"Well then let me have another glass of wine first." She said with a smile as she drained her glass, and grabbed the bottle from the coffee table, refilling both her glass, and topping off Draco's.

Draco laughed. "Alright, her name is Hermione Granger."

"The girl who used to hang around with Harry Potter and that red headed kid?" Astoria questioned. "I didn't know you were friends with her. I don't even think I've ever seen you speak to her, though I know you never thought much of Potter."

"Yeah, Potter was never my favorite person." Draco said with a chuckle. "But Hermione was my best friend since we were 9 years old. Hogwarts was a difficult time for us, and we had to work very hard to hide our friendship."

"If you were so close, why would you hide it?" Astoria's brow furrowed a little and Draco was horribly reminded of the way Hermione used to do that when she was puzzled by something.

"Well, we obviously couldn't be open with our friendship." Draco said. The look on Astoria's face did not change. "Did you not know?" Draco asked. "She's a muggle-born."

"Why should that matter?" Astoria questioned, much to Draco's surprise. "You can't help who you love. And I've always thought that sort of prejudice was well outdated. Families like ours who try to keep to the old ways will be the first to die out. Muggle-born witches and wizards can be some of the finest."

Draco gave her a look of disbelief. "Are you serious?" He gasped. "You really think that?"

"Of course I do! Don't you?" She responded.

Draco thought about it. He had never thought much for his other muggle-born classmates. He had always had a deep-seeded dislike for them. As he grew up, he often heard his father's words in the back of his mind, reminding him that as a pure-blood wizard, he was better than them. And Draco truly believed that. The only muggle-born he had never put in that category was Hermione. Not once in his life did he ever feel he was better than her.

"I never knew you felt that way." Draco said, looking at Astoria.

"Well, you really don't know much about me at all." She laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 - When He Last Saw Her Face

The bright morning sun shone through the grimy window in Draco's tiny flat. He awoke, but didn't open his eyes, fearing that the night before had been a dream. Reaching out, he felt her body next to his, and he smiled to himself. Draco's eyes opened, and he looked upon the sleeping form of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes fluttered and opened, beautiful, warm brown. A smile crept across her face.

"Good morning." She said quietly.

Draco leaned forward, and kissed her gently. "You're so beautiful." He said.

Hermione laughed and sat up, pulling the blankets around her body. "I can't believe I let this happen." She said shaking her head slightly, but a gentle smile remained on her face.

"Do you regret it?" Draco asked, sitting up as well.

"No." Hermione said without hesitation.

Draco smiled, leaning forward to kiss her again. He ran his hands gently through her hair, as she placed her hands on his waist. They kissed for a few moments before Hermione broke away, swinging her legs to the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I really do need to go. I shouldn't have stayed the night."

"Don't leave yet." Draco pleaded, moving around to sit next to her.

"Draco," Hermione started, but he cut her off.

"At least let me make you breakfast." He said, grabbing her hand in his and giving it a soft kiss.

"Alright," Hermione laughed, "but just breakfast."

Hermione sat on the small couch as Draco moved around the kitchen, frying eggs and ham.

"What's she like?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Who?" Draco said, barely looking up from what he was doing.

"Astoria." Hermione said, and Draco paused.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Just curious."

Draco laughed a little. Hermione was always curious.

"I just want to know that she'll be able to make you happy." Hermione said a little softer, looking at her hands.

Draco looked up at her. "She can't." He said. "She's not you."

Hermione looked up, locking eyes with him for a moment, before he continued preparing their breakfast.

"Is she nice at least?" Hermione questioned again. "Is she interesting?"

Draco paused. He honestly didn't know the answers to her questions.

"I don't really know her." He said finally.

Astoria closed the bedroom door quietly, and crept down the hallways to the library. Draco was asleep, but Astoria was restless, and still felt strange sleeping in the same bed with a man she barely knew. They had been married for four days, and they had yet to be intimate with one another. The kiss they shared during their wedding ceremony was the furthest they had gotten. Astoria didn't mind though. She was young, and had only been out of Hogwarts for a year before she found herself being forced into a marriage that her parents had set up for her. At first, she was upset that her parents would put her in such a position. But they explained to her that her marriage to Draco Malfoy would give her life-long security, and that it was her duty to marry a wealthy, pure-blood man. Astoria, knowing that she had no choice, and having never been in love, convinced herself that she would not miss something she had never experienced, and conceded to the marriage.

Astoria sat in the library, in front of the fireplace, a book open on her lap, though she wasn't reading it. Instead, her thoughts wandered back to her new husband. She thought about the first truly honest conversation she had ever had with him. The only honest conversation they had shared before tonight. It was on the day of their wedding, and she had seen him, sitting alone in the garden outside the hall. His face was in his hands and he was unmoving. Curiosity overwhelmed her, and she snuck out to join him.

As she approached him, she cleared her throat softly. Draco quickly wiped his face with his hands and looked up.

"Are you alright?" Astoria asked.

"Of course." Draco said, looking around. "but...I don't think you should be out here."

"Oh right," Astoria said, and laughed a little. "Bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

Draco didn't respond, but just looked down.

Astoria took a tentative step closer. "Though with us barely knowing each other, I doubt if our marriage isn't doomed from the beginning." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Draco cleared his throat, and stood. "We should probably get inside." He said quietly, not looking at her.

As he took a few steps forward, she placed her hand gently on his arm. "Draco," she spoke quietly. "I hope that we can both put our best foot forward in this venture, despite the fact that I may not be what you were hoping for." She paused. "Perhaps I'm a bit young...and a bit plain."

Draco looked up. "You're beautiful." He said, realizing that she was indeed very young, and that this marriage must be a difficult thing for her as well. "I'm lucky to have been matched with someone as beautiful as you...but...I'm.." He couldn't get the words out. He looked away in embarrassment, as his eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh." Astoria said quietly. "There's someone else isn't there?"

Draco nodded apologetically.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. "You must care for her very deeply."

"She's my very best friend...since I was a child." Draco said without hesitation. "I love her."


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Start

Over the next few weeks, Draco and Astoria began spending more and more time together. Draco was beginning to feel the hopelessness lift from his chest, as he realized that Astoria was in fact very kind, and quite funny. They spent their days in the garden, or in the library, just talking and getting to know one another.

Draco had bad days too. His temper would get the best of him, and he would shout at her to leave him alone, or lock her out of the bedroom so that he could lie in his own misery. Even when this happened, Astoria was patient with him, and she never shouted back. And the weeks turned into months.

Astoria arrived home, late in the afternoon from a visit with her parents. The house was dark, except for a few embers nestled amongst the smoldering ashes of what was once a fire in the living room fireplace.

"Draco?" Astoria called, but she did not receive a response. Glancing at the fireplace, she noticed a newspaper crumpled and smoking on the edge of the hearth. Astoria moved forward, picking it up and shaking off the charred pieces. She straightened out the paper, and saw Hermione's face smiling back at her, accompanied by Ron Weasley. Hermione was dressed in a beautiful white dress, her hair pulled back, small curls hanging around her face. It was a wedding announcement. Astoria sighed, tossing the paper back into the fireplace.

She knew what this news must be doing to Draco. Over the past few months, Astoria had come to see just how unstable the war had left her husband. He had been at the midst of the Death Eater circle from such a young age. Draco had spent countless nights in terror as the Dark Lord resided in his home. He was expected to complete an almost impossible task of murder, and the pressure of it had caused him to experience more than one emotional breakdown. Draco had told her of how he had watched his aunt torture the love of his life, and the feeling of complete helplessness and guilt he felt as he cowered in the corner and did nothing to stop it. When the war ended, his family was disgraced, and Draco hated himself more than ever. He was forced into a marriage that he didn't want, and now, just as he was starting to get better, the only woman he ever loved marries another. Draco was emotionally unbalanced. Even the smallest thing could set him off.

Astoria heard him before she saw him. His sobs echoed through the hall, as she climbed the stairs tentatively. Draco was sitting on the floor at the end the hall. His knees pulled close to his body, and his head down. His whole body shook as he tried to steady his emotions. His wand was clasped loosely in his hand.

"Draco?" Astoria said quietly as she took a step towards him.

"Leave me alone." He snapped back at her.

"Draco, please..." She took another step, and saw his hand tighten around his wand.

He looked up at her, his cold gray eyes filled with heartache and anger. Astoria's heart broke a little at the sight of him.

"I said go away!" Draco shouted as she continued to move towards him, and a few sparks shot from the end of his wand. Draco stood, and took a few angry steps towards her, but she did not step back. "Go!" He yelled angrily.

Astoria reached out and placed a hand softly on Draco's arm, and at once, she felt his muscles relax beneath her touch. She took another step closer, and Draco tried to move away.

"Please..." He said, his voice weaker and more desperate this time.

However, the moment Astoria wrapped her arms around him, his anger was extinguished, and he broke down once more. His wand fell to the floor, and he clutched the back of her shirt as his body shook against hers. Draco's whole body was exhausted, and Astoria, being much smaller than him could not support his full weight, so she lowered them both to the ground, where they sat in each other's arms, as Draco cried.

"Come on," Astoria said finally. "Let's get you to a bath. It'll make you feel better."

She looked down upon Draco, who's head was resting on her chest as she leaned against the wall behind her. His sobs had quieted, and his eyes were closed, but his breathing was still ragged and distressed. Helping Draco stand, they walked together to the large master bathroom, where Astoria drew a hot bath. Their master bathroom was right off the bedroom, and almost just as large. The back corner of the room was taken up by a tub almost four times the size of a regular one.

As the room slowly filled with steam, Astoria looked around to see Draco standing there, his eyes slightly unfocused. She took a step towards him and began to unbutton his shirt. When she reached the final button, she slid the fabric off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

"Come on," she said quietly, giving him a little shake. Draco seemed to become more aware of what was happening, and finished removing the rest of his clothing. He climbed into the large bathtub, and sunk into the hot water.

"There," Astoria sighed as Draco closed his eyes. "Now just relax."

"Wait," Draco said as Astoria turned to leave. "Please don't go...I just...don't want to be alone right now." He glanced at her awkwardly, but she gave him a gentle smile, and sat down at the edge of the tub, her hand taking hold of his.

After a few moments, Draco spoke again. "Come sit with me." He said gesturing to the tub. "Get in."

Astoria hesitated, but by the look on Draco's face, she knew he simply needed to feel close with someone. She stood up and removed her jeans, and shirt. Standing there in her underwear, she glanced awkwardly at Draco. He turned away, allowing her privacy to remove her underwear and climb into the water with him. The tub was large enough that they could sit without even touching each other, but Draco took hold of Astoria's arm, and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her small frame. She laid her head on his chest, surprised by how well their bodies fit together. Astoria could hear Draco's heart beating, and it saddened her to know how broken he was.

Draco felt comforted by Astoria's presence. She was gentle, and compassionate, and Draco couldn't deny how beautiful she was. He unconsciously began to move his hand softly over her back, as he allowed the realization to truly sink in, that this woman was his wife. They had been married for four months now, and he hadn't truly allowed himself to accept it. Many women would be angry at a husband who was still in love with someone else. But Astoria never once invalidated his feelings for Hermione. She allowed him to talk freely of his love, and offered him support in his anguish. Draco brushed a piece of hair from Astoria's face, and she looked up at him. Without thinking about it, Draco leaned forward, and kissed her gently.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"For what?" She questioned, slightly surprised by the contact of his lips on hers.

"For taking care of me." Draco replied.

Astoria smiled gently and sat up a little. "I'm your wife." She said. "That's my job."

Draco leaned forward and kissed her again, a little more firmly. He pulled her closer to him, encouraging her to kiss him back. The closeness of their bodies was a comfort to Draco, and for just a moment, he didn't want to feel alone. Draco's hands ran over Astoria's body. The unfamiliarity of her was sort of exciting to him, and he realized that in their four months of marriage, he had yet to see her completely unclothed.

Pulling Astoria to her feet, Draco stood. He pulled her close to him and softly kissed her neck. Though her hands slid around his waist, he could tell that she was slightly tense. He couldn't blame her though. They had never engaged in any sort of physical intimacy before, and he hadn't exactly been the friendliest or easiest person to live with.

"Just relax," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her out of the tub and into the bedroom.

Astoria had a delicate frame, and Draco took in her full beauty as he lifted her gently into their bed, her long dark hair settling softly around her shoulders, her bright green eyes sparkling up at him. Her beauty was so different than Hermione's. As Draco kissed her, he felt her hands in his hair. She ran them over his shoulders and down his arms, as his hands explored her body, preparing her for more.

Astoria let out a soft gasp as Draco entered her, and their bodies soon found a rhythm. It was not the same as it was with Hermione. There was no urgency, no immeasurable passion, but it was calming, and pleasurable. There was no awkwardness, or discomfort, as Astoria expected there to be. When their bodies broke apart, and Draco lay down next to her, Astoria took his hand in hers. Rolling toward him, she placed a small kiss on his shoulder before closing her eyes.

In the late light of the moon, Draco looked over at Astoria, sleeping soundlessly. Decidedly, he would need to make the best of this marriage. This unfamiliar woman was his home now.


	4. Chapter 4 - Two Years Later

Draco did a double take. He was walking between the shops looking for the perfect Christmas gift for Astoria. They had been married for two years now, and he wanted to get her something special. Just as he was peering into a shop window, his attention was caught by a face in the glass reflection. He blinked, but when he opened his eyes, the figure had gone. Draco spun around and his eyes quickly scanned the crowded street. He spotted her again. Turning the street at the end of the block, was a beautiful woman with long brown curls bouncing around her shoulders as she hurried away. Draco's heart stopped. He took a clumsy step forward, hesitated, and then rushed after her without a second thought.

Draco hurried around the corner of the block, just in time to see her duck through a pub door, glancing quickly over her shoulder. Draco's feet came to a halt. He'd only caught a glimpse of her face, but he was sure it was her. The last time he had seen that face, it had been smiling up at him from a wedding announcement in the third page of the Daily Prophet. Draco didn't know what he was doing. His body moved after her without his permission, almost like it was a habit. He cautiously pushed open the pub door and looked around the room. It was empty, apart from an old wizard sitting at the bar, and a small group of goblins speaking indistinctly to each other at one of the tables.

"Good Evenin' Sir!" Came a voice from the bar.

Draco looked up at the old bar tender, who he hadn't noticed at first. He was a small old man, who seemed to blend in with the bar around him.

"Can I get somethin' for ya sir?" the old man asked.

"Oh, uhm…" Draco looked around again. "I thought I saw someone come in here…someone I used to know."

The bar tender shook his head. "No one's come in here sir. Perhaps just a trick of the eye."

"Yeah..." Draco said looking at the floor. "Yeah, maybe."

He turned, and wandered out of the pub. He made his way back to the main road, and tried to continue his Christmas shopping, but he couldn't take his mind off those long brown curls. He was sure he had seen her. Abandoning his shopping, Draco returned home with nothing to show for his day.

"You're home early." Astoria smiled at him as he entered the parlor.

"I just…got a little cold." Draco said, instantly regretting such a lame excuse.

Astoria however, simply let out a little laugh and gestured him towards her. "Come warm up by the fire." She said.

Draco sat down next to her and she curled up in his arms. This was his life, he thought to himself, as he held her closely, and he was happy with this life. Over the past two years, Draco and Astoria had created a wonderful friendship. Draco could honestly say that his friendship with her was even closer now than his friendship with Hermione ever was. And Draco loved Astoria. He truly did. Not in the desperate, and juvenile way that he had loved Hermione. But in a mature, and comfortable way. Astoria was his whole world. So why was he so fixated on the fact that he thought he had seen Hermione in the village?

Draco went to sleep that evening, with Astoria in his arms, and Hermione on his mind.

The following day, Draco returned to the village, determined to find Astoria the perfect Christmas gift. He had convinced himself that he had imagined Hermione's presence the previous day. "Just a trick of the eye," as the old bar tender had stated.

Draco's morning was pleasant, and uneventful. He found a beautiful gift for his mother, and was just about to move on to the next shop when he saw something through the window that made him pause. This time he was sure of it. It was Hermione. She walked right past the shop window. Draco waited just a moment longer, and then headed out of the shop. He walked slowly, making sure to keep a few pedestrians between the two of them. Why was she here? She didn't live near this village, and he wasn't aware of any of her friends who did either. Draco didn't know why he was putting so much distance between the two of them, but now that he was sure it was her, he wasn't sure he wanted her to see him. He felt nervous, his heart beating faster and faster as he followed her. He watched as Hermione stopped into a small café. He stood across the street, and receded into the shadows of another shop door as she exited the café with a cup of steaming coffee, and a pastry in her gloved hands. As she walked down the street, Draco watched the way her hair moved in the soft breeze, the way her hips swayed gently with each step she took.

They turned the corner, and Draco recognized the pub from the day before. He hurried forward as Hermione entered. As he pushed through the door himself, Draco heard her footsteps to his right. Whipping around, he saw a set of stairs that he hadn't noticed the day before. When the pub door was opened, it blocked the staircase from view. He caught a glimpse of her feet at the top of the stairs as she disappeared through a door at the top. Draco took a few steps up the staircase, before he felt the floor give out beneath him, as the rough wood of the steps melded together into a smooth slide. Draco's stomach lurched unpleasantly as he fell forward, sliding back into the main room of the pub.

Irritated, Draco got clumsily to his feet, trying to ignore the quiet snickers of the patrons in the bar.

"Sorry sir!" came the gruff voice of the bar tender. "Renters only beyond that point."

Draco brushed the dirt from his overcoat, and shook his head as the slide returned to individual steps. Draco recognized that Hogwarts used a similar spell to keep students from entering where they weren't allowed.

"Come, have a drink sir." The bar tender called to him again.

Draco sat down at the bar, as the bar tender poured him a tall glass of Firewhisky.

"You told me yesterday that no one came through here." Draco said angrily.

"Sorry sir." The old man shook his head. "She asked me not to tell anyone she was here."

"Why?" Draco snapped, but the man merely shrugged his shoulders, and wandered off to tend to a witch who had just sat down at the other end of the bar.

Draco tried to make sense of things as he took a gulp of the Firewhisky, feeling it burning as the liquid slid down his throat. Why was she here? Draco didn't allow himself to even hope that it had anything to do with him. It was a coincidence. Nothing more.

"Another one sir?" questioned the bar tender about half an hour later, as Draco set down his now empty glass.

Draco nodded, and a new glass was placed in front of him.

"She a friend of yours?" the bar tender said, as he leaned his elbows on the grimy bar in front of Draco.

"Yeah," Draco responded. "Well…she used to be. I haven't seen her in years." Draco thought for a moment. "How long has she been staying here?"

The old man gave a small sigh as he counted the days in his head. "'Bout a week." He said finally. "No checkout date though." He added thoughtfully. "She wasn't sure when she was leavin'."

Draco looked up puzzled. "Do you know why she's in town?" he asked.

"Fightin' with the mister I believe." Said the bar tender as he stood up straight. "Said she wanted to be close to the only true comfort she's known. I figured she must have grown up around here. No true comfort like your childhood home." He topped off Draco's glass before turning away once more.

Draco rolled his eyes a little. His childhood home brought him anything but comfort. "We grew up miles from here." He said to himself quietly. There were at least three towns between here and the park that they once called theirs.

Over the next few days, Draco couldn't keep his mind on anything without Hermione drifting into his thoughts. "Fightin' with the mister…" the old bar tender had said. She was fighting with Ron. Enough that she had left their home, and was living in a room over a grubby bar for weeks at a time. Draco considered going to her. Surely she needed someone to comfort her in a time like this. But if she had wanted to see him, surely she would have by now. She knew he lived here. Draco fought with himself, over and over again. He couldn't sit still.

"I'm going to the village." He said one evening to Astoria. "Just for a drink. I won't be long."

He gave her a kiss goodbye, and ventured out into the dark of the winter night.

Draco walked the snowy streets, having not quite convinced himself to go to the pub. He found himself facing the door, but did not push it open. Instead he turned, walked halfway back down the street, stopped, turned again, took two steps towards the pub, and paused. Draco looked at the ground. He ran his hands through his hair, and sighed. He was being stupid. Turning his back on the pub once more, he wandered from the street, back to the main road. It was almost deserted, and quite peaceful in the moonlight. Slowly he made his way in the direction of his home, which sat at the edge of the village.

Suddenly, Draco heard footsteps behind him, and his own name being called through the gently falling snow.

"Draco!"

He turned to see Hermione running towards him through the snow, her beautiful hair flowing freely in the wind.


	5. Chapter 5 - Run Away With Me

"Hermione…" Draco said, as her warm brown eyes met with his. Until this moment, the last two years had almost made him forget how much he missed the way she looked at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked as she reached him.

"I've been staying in the village." She responded. "I saw you outside the pub just now. You knew I was there didn't you?"

Draco glanced at the ground, embarrassed that she had witnessed his internal battle. Instead of answering her question, he countered it with his own.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still not looking directly at her. "Do you have friends your visiting in the village?"

A soft pink crept across Hermione's cheeks. "No" she said quietly.

"Well then what the hell are you doing here?" Draco snapped, suddenly feeling angry.

"Draco," Hermione started, sensing his rising temper. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to see you."

Draco turned away from her and sighed. "I can't do this. I need to go." He stormed away from her through the snow, wishing he had just stayed home.

"Wait!" Hermione called after him, but he kept walking. She knew that she should just turn around and walk away as he was doing. She had been staying in the village for a week, and had not yet been able to pluck up the courage to go see him. The only thing giving her courage tonight was the three shots of Firewhisky she had taken before running after him into the snow.

The streets were empty, and night had fallen, accompanied by a steady downfall of soft sparkling snowflakes. Draco could see his breath exiting his body in sharp puffs as he angrily trudged on. For a moment, he thought that he would be allowed to return to his home without any further conflict.

Suddenly, he felt a firm hand on his arm, as Hermione pulled him around to face her. He jerked his arm from her grasp, but didn't turn away this time.

"You can't do this you know!" He snapped at her.

"What?" Hermione responded.

"You can't just come see me every time you have a fight with your husband. What do you want from me anyway?" he spat. "You just want me to make you feel better about yourself? You want me to tell you how beautiful you are, and how clever you are to boost your ego? Just so you can turn right around and go back to Weasley?" Draco was shouting now, while Hermione stood there looking completely lost for words. "You have no right to be here!"

"Draco!" Hermione interrupted. "That's not why I'm here!"

But Draco wasn't listening to her. "You need to go!" He shouted. "I don't want you anywhere near me."

Hermione's eyes were filling with tears, as she tried to speak over him.

"Shut up!" Draco shouted. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say! You have no idea what you did to me!"

"Please!" Hermione shouted as Draco turned to storm away once more. "Please, just have a drink with me…one drink…that's all I'm asking."

Draco's feet stopped moving. He closed his eyes and sighed. He knew he shouldn't, but slowly he turned on his heel to face her.

"One drink." He said quietly, trying not to feel anything at the sight of her smile.

Draco followed Hermione back to the bar. They got their drinks, and sat in silence. Draco looked at anything but Hermione. He was so angry with her, but he couldn't explain why. A second round of drinks, and still silence. Finally, as the third round of drinks came, Hermione broke the silence.

"So, uhm…" she began. "I didn't mean to make you angry by coming here."

"Why did you come here?" Draco asked.

Hermione ignored his question, taking a sip of her drink. "Do you remember our last night together?" she asked instead.

Draco smirked at the table. "How could I forget?"

"Do you…uhm…Do you remember what you said to me that night?" Hermione continued.

Draco laughed, a little confused. "I said a lot of things to you."

"You asked me to run away with you." She looked up at him.

"Oh…" Draco said. "That."

Hermione accepted another drink from the bar tender. She took a big gulp of the Firewhisky. She felt it burn down her throat, though after three other drinks, the burn was much less noticeable. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Draco.

"Run away with me." She whispered, her eyes upon him.

Draco's eyes snapped up to meet hers. What had she said? His heart pounded.

"Do it." She said, her voice only slightly louder. "Run away with me."

Draco closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, willing his heart to slow back to its normal pace. "You're drunk." He said.

"No…" Hermione reached out and grasped his arm. "Well…" she said "Yes, maybe I am…but I'm serious!"

Draco's hand instinctively covered hers, their fingers lacing together.

"That's what I came here for." Hermione pressed on. "I came to tell you that I love you."

Draco closed his eyes as he listened to her.

"I love you Draco, and I always have."

Draco felt her hand brush his hair from his face, and his stomach did a back flip.

"I know that I'm a little late, but you were right. We should run away. We should be together. You're my best friend."

She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Draco couldn't breathe. For just a moment, he succumbed to her kiss, and felt himself pulling her in closer.

"I have to go." Draco said suddenly, breaking their contact. Hermione grabbed his arm as he stood.

'Draco, please!" she said, her voice trembling slightly. She stood as well, stumbling a little due to the alcohol.

Draco detached himself from her, turned his back and exited the pub. As he walked quickly down the snowy road, he heard Hermione call his name, her voice now shaking in a way that told Draco her tears had spilled over, and she was crying, but he kept walking. He needed to get home. He needed to stop thinking about her, and for everything to go back to the way it had been a few days ago, before he had seen her in the shop window.

Hermione's footsteps were now racing behind him, catching up to him. Draco didn't think he could deal with any more of this tonight. Deciding to apparate home, he turned on the spot. Just as he vanished into thin air, Hermione's hand grasped his arm, forcing her to disappear along with him.

As soon as Draco's feet hit the front step of his home, he pushed Hermione off him.

"What the hell Hermione?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, reaching for him once more. "I just…I didn't want you to leave!" She didn't know what to say. It had been a drunken impulse that had caused her to grab him. She was just as shocked as he was to find herself standing at his front door.

"Draco?" came a kind voice from just inside the door. "Is that you?"

Astoria opened the front door of the house. The sight that met her eyes was more than a little unexpected. Draco stood on the doorstep, a crying, and clearly drunk woman clinging to his arm. It only took a moment for Astoria to recognize the woman as Draco's childhood friend, and first love.

Draco looked at his wife with apologetic eyes. "I ran into her in the village." He said. "She's drunk." Draco pulled Hermione off him and walked past Astoria into the house.

Hermione fell to the ground, tears splashing down her front. She knew she was making a scene, but she couldn't stop herself. Astoria looked down at her with sympathy in her eyes. Kneeling in the snow, she gently took Hermione by the arm.

"Hermione…" she said softly. "It'll be alright." She pulled the drunken woman to her feet and wrapped her arms around her, feeling her body shake with quiet sobs.

Astoria led Hermione into the house. Draco had already disappeared upstairs. She knew this situation must be very hard on him, and understood his desire to remove himself from it. Sitting Hermione on the couch, she pulled out her wand and summoned up two cups of tea, offering one to Hermione.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione choked, as she tried to wipe away her tears. "I'm making such a fool of myself!"

"Shh." Astoria said, patting Hermione's arm gently. "You don't need to worry about that now. Just drink your tea."

Hermione took a small sip of tea, hiccuped, and let out one more soft sob. "I think I'm drunk." She said into her tea cup.

Astoria laughed softly. "Maybe a little."

Tears flowed suddenly once more as Hermione broke down again in tears.

"Oh no." Astoria said taking her into her arms "It's alright, don't cry." She took Hermione's teacup from her hands, and helped her to her feet. "How about a bath?" she asked kindly. "Will that make you feel better? It always helps me."

Hermione gave a little nod, still trying to mop up her tears with her sleeve. She allowed Astoria to lead her upstairs and into a bathroom with a large tub. Hermione sat on the cold tile floor listening to the water as it began flowing out of the tap. Her head was spinning a little, and all she could think of was how stupid she was being. She wanted to run away, but the room wouldn't stand still. Gentle hands gripped her arms as she was pulled to her feet. Her clothes were removed, and she was lowered into the hot steamy water.

"Will you be alright here for a moment?" Astoria questioned. "I'll only be a minute."

"Okay." Hermione responded with a nod, and she heard the door close.

"Draco?" Astoria said as she entered the bedroom. Draco was laying on their bed, his hands over his face.

He sighed, rolling over and sitting up. "I'm sorry." He said as his wife took his hands in hers. "I honestly don't even know what to say."

She looked into his eyes, and smiled gently. "She came here to tell you that she loves you?" she guessed.

Draco closed his eyes. The look on his face confirmed her question. Astoria hesitated a moment before continuing.

"Do you still love her?" her voice shook very slightly, but Draco heard it.

He looked into Astoria's eyes. "I love you." He said firmly.

She gave him a soft smile.

Draco continued. "Just send her away. She's staying in the village; she can find her way back."

"No." Astoria said. "We can't send her away."

"Why not?" questioned Draco, surprised by his wife's response.

She sat down next to him. "Do you remember, two years ago, the way you felt about her?" She questioned. Draco didn't respond, so she continued. "We had just been married, and you loved her. You suffered so much during that time…Can you even imagine how she must feel now?" Astoria placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "We were married because it was arranged. You never betrayed your feelings for her. You married me, knowing that your heart belonged to her…. But her marriage wasn't arranged. She chose to marry another, despite how she felt about you. She betrayed you, and she betrayed her husband the moment she said 'I do.' Can you even imagine the guilt she must feel?"

Draco hadn't thought of it that way.

"If it's too painful for you to be around her, I'll take care of her." Astoria continued. "But I'm not going to just abandon her, and force her to suffer alone." She stood, placed a soft kiss on Draco's cheek, and left the room.

Draco sat stunned. His body was numb, but his mind raced. He didn't know what he felt. At this moment, his compassionate and generous wife was in the next room, caring for the woman that Draco had been in love with since he was 9 years old.


	6. Chapter 6

"How are you doing?" Astoria asked as she entered the steamy bathroom.

Hermione was sitting in the hot water, face stained with tears.

"I'm feeling a little better." She said softly, closing her eyes to stop the room from spinning.

Astoria sat down next to the tub and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry." Hermione continued. "You must hate me." She gave a little hiccup.

Astoria laughed softly. "Of course, I don't hate you." She said softly. "I understand that you're going through a very difficult time right now."

Hermione frowned. "How can you be so kind? Did Draco not tell you why I was here?" she was expecting a lot more conflict from Astoria, and it was frustrating to see how calm she was. Didn't she know that she should fight for Draco? Did she even love him at all?

Astoria looked at the floor and let out a soft, nervous laugh. "Oh, he told me." She said.

There was an awkward pause. For a moment, they both sat in silence, before Astoria spoke up again.

"Tell me about your husband." She said, looking up at Hermione.

Hermione blinked back at her, caught a little off guard. "Uhm…" she began. "His name is Ronald." She paused. "I'm not sure what to say about him."

"Tell me what you like about him." Astoria pressed with a gentle smile. "Why did you marry him?"

"Well…He's been one of my best friends since my first year at Hogwarts." Hermione said, and she smiled a little as well. "He's not always the most considerate…and he's pretty thick sometimes…but he's kind to me, and I know that he would give me the world if he could."

"So why are you here?" Astoria asked, the tone in her voice a little firmer than before. "Why are you here, asking my husband to love you, if you've already got someone who loves you, waiting for you at home? Probably worrying about you, and missing you?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was beginning to sober up, and with each minute that passed she felt more embarrassed. What was she doing here? Ron did love her. Was she chasing after a fantasy that didn't even exist anymore?

"Do you love him?" Hermione asked suddenly. "I mean…do you really?" She felt herself becoming emotional again. "I've known him for practically my whole life. I've known him through every struggle he's been through, and I've always been there for him. He was forced to marry you. From my understanding, it was something that neither of you wanted. Do you really think that your relationship is stronger than the one he could have with me?"

Astoria stood. "You were there for his juvenile struggles. You helped him survive a horrible childhood. For that, I will always be grateful to you." She looked down on Hermione. "But you were never there for him during his real struggles. Where were you, in the aftermath of the war? Where were you when he was tearing apart at the seams?" Her voice remained steady, and though she spoke firmly, Astoria didn't raise her voice. "And worse than simply being absent, you were the cause of his greatest struggle. The unrequited love he had for you caused him torment like you wouldn't believe." Astoria picked up a towel and placed it on the edge of the tub. "Yes, our marriage was arranged…but I was the one who pieced him back together, after you left him broken. So, ask yourself again, which one of us, truly loves him?"

Hermione sat in the now luke warm water, looking up at Astoria as though she had been slapped in the face. Astoria knelt and placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Your husband misses you Hermione." She said softly. "Go Home."

Hermione awoke early the next morning as the sun had barely begun rising. She sat up in an unfamiliar bed, and looked around. It took her a moment to realize where she was, and the second she remembered, she felt her face growing red in embarrassment. As quietly as she could, she got out of bed and dressed. As she collected her things, she noticed a steaming pot of tea on the bedside stand, along with a muffin and some still warm eggs. Suddenly famished, Hermione quickly ate the breakfast that was left for her, and slowly opened the door to peer into the hallway. She crept along the hall, and down the stairs, thankfully not seeing anyone on her way out. Once out in the cold snowy morning, Hermione took a deep breath, allowing her lungs to fill up with the fresh chill of the morning air. She set off into the village, deciding that she ought to walk instead of dissaperating. She was a bit too hung over, and didn't want to risk a splinching.

"Mornin' Miss" said the old bar tender as Hermione pushed open the pub door, and climbed the stairs to her room.

She sat on the bed she had been renting for the last week and a half. Looking around the worn down room she realized that Astoria was right. It was time for her to return home. Hermione packed up the rest of her belongings, and taking a deep breath, turned on the spot, vanishing into thin air with a small 'pop.'

"Hermione!" Ron's face went white when he saw her coming up the drive. He threw the front door opened and rushed out into the front yard, not even bothering to put on his shoes. The snow crunched between his bare toes as he ran towards her, his arms outstretched. "Hermione, you're back!" He threw his arms around her. "I thought I had really lost you this time."

Hermione dropped her bags, and wrapped her arms around her husband. "I'm sorry Ron." She said quietly.

"No, I'm sorry." Ron continued, picking her suit case up as he ushered her towards the house. "I love you Hermione. I'm just glad you're back."

That evening, as Hermione lay in bed, the events of the past few days turned over and over in her mind. For the first time in her life, she felt like the dumbest person alive. She loved Ron, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was in the wrong place, living the wrong life. No matter how tightly Ron held her, she just couldn't get Draco out of her head.


End file.
